Angel's Sins
by Allev
Summary: Los parabatai no se pueden enamorar. Es un lazo casi tan fuerte como el matrimonio pero para el que la palabra amor no existe. Tal vez porque el amor nos vuelve débiles, o tal vez demasiado fuertes. Ah estás emociones...se enfrenta Alexander consigo mismo cuando ve a su hermano. El corazón palmita muy fuerte y pide a ruegos el calor suyo.


Bueno aquí les dejo un cortico escrito mío. Probablemente lo continúe si alguien comenta y me motiva a seguir con el. Disfruten

-Capítulo 1 : Hell Fire -

-Idiota-

-Yo también te amo-

\--Ø--

El olor a calabaza se sentía por todo el lugar, era penetrante y meloso. Clary y su madre si lo que habían echo, decoraron toda la academia de Nueva York de acuerdo a las tradiciones de los mundanos, había colores cálidos de naranja por las paredes y muchas frutas y distintos tipos de alimento actuaban mas como decoración que como objetos comestibles. No me importaba que mi familia tratara de "mundanizarse" pero esto ya era muy absurdo, los demonios siguen existiendo, a veces siento que nos hemos tomado unas vacaciones durante estos dos largos años.

-Alec, apenas tocas tu comida ¿pasa algo? - preguntó ni madre a mi lado, mis padres como anfitriones se sentaban en los extremos de la mesa, mi familia del lado izquierdo y Clary,su madre y Luke,sin olvidar a Simón del otro.

En realidad no pasaba mucho,no,nada,solo había terminado con el amor de mi vida, por segunda vez. Magnus. Esta vez el que termino nuestra relación fui yo, de la mañana a la noche lo notaba distante, no me tocaba, y llegaba tarde en las noches a nuestro apartamento,ahora solo suyo que no quiero saber con quien lo compartirá ahora.

-Estoy bien, solo no me gusta el olor a calabaza- respondí tranquilo mirando a mi madre sintiendo una mirada de enfado de Clary en mi cuello, me importa un carajo que te hallas esforzado por esto.

Durante este mes desde que había terminado con Magnus comencé a sentir un extraño calor interior que aumentaba cuando veía a mi hermano, Jace. No sabia que era este sentimiento hasta que comencé a odiar cuando le veía a él y a la duende de pelo rojo besarse, lo odiaba,justo como antes. Estuve pudriéndome en la cama 5 largos días excusándome de otros de que fue por la rotura con Magnus, pero eso era mentira, estaba en la inmunda porque otra vez tenía ese "pecaminoso" amor hacia mi hermano, y era mas fuerte que nunca, no lo podía ver sin que mi corazón latiera mas rápido y mas aun verle cambiando de traje,ver su cuerpo así fuera con una prenda, sus músculos sudores y calientes,se había vuelto una tortura para mi.

El sonido de los toques de una cuchara contra la copa de vino me hizo despertar de esos pensamientos.

-Atención todos quiero hacer un anuncio- Todos voltearon a ver a mi hermano, yo no me di mucha importancia,era de Jace hacer idioteces y seguí comiendo de este asqueroso y repulsivo pastel de calabaza que lo había preparado Jocelyn,la madre de Clary, con mucho amor.

-Clery eres lo mas...

Blah Blah Blah Blah si ya sabemos,la amas,la quieres, es la única que te hace llegar al orgasmo,si,no lo has repetido por más de 3 largos años.

En un momento mire a Jace para almenos admirar su belleza un rato imaginándome que todas esas bellísimas palabras eran dirigidas a mi...

Maldito

Ese fué mi pensamiento inmediato al ver como Jace se arrodillaba frente a la enana pelirroja mientras sostenía una pequeña caja bordada con finos hilos de oro. No quería seguir viendo. El la abrió con delicadeza sonriendo de lado a lado y dentro de estaba eso, el anillo,reluciente como el sol de la mañana con una esmeralda incrustada en el. Esta cena era un infierno, pero ahora seguro que me encuentro mas abajo de este.

Todos se quedaron muy estupefactos,fue algo sorpresa en realidad,habían solo pasado dos años desde que se conocieron pero a decir verdad tenían sus excusas por todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

-¡¡!SI!!!- Dijo Clary entre lágrimas y con su cara enrojecida queriendo explotar de la emoción. Jace,en su parte,para calmarla la sostuvo entre sus brazos besándola. Yo simplemente fingía estar feliz por mi hermano, aunque algo en mi interior se estaba partiendo en pedazos, me iban a a dejar todos, Isabelle con Simón y ahora que estos tórtolos se van a casar quien sabe a donde se irán,buscarán un lugar mas grande para sus hijos, compraran un perro y tendrán una sirvienta llamada Maria.

No quería seguir viendo esto y supe que era momento de irme cuando las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos,

-Disculpen...me retiro- Finalice limpiando mi boca con la servilleta y levantándome de la mesa,no quería empezar a llorar frente a todos o empezar una pelea de chicas contra Clary.

Sentí las miradas de todos sobre mi, e incluso Jace dejó de abraza a Clary para intentar alcanzarme, a mitad de camino hacia mi habitación note su mano posándose en mi hombro

-¿Que fue eso?-preguntó él hablándome de espaldas

-Nada...solo..olvídalo-le rechacé tratando de soltarme de su agarre y seguir caminando a mi habitación pero este me sostenía aun mas fuerte. Suéltame por favor, lo haces mas difícil

-Se...que es duro.- El trago saliva y mi cuerpo se erizó- Magnus ya no esta contigo...y ahora vez a alguien casarse...se que debe ser un poco duro para ti...- Su agarre se hizo más leve hasta que me soltó por completo y dejo caer su brazo,le voltee a mirarar esperando que no notara mis ojos enrojecidos por el llanto,nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude evitar perderme en sus radiantes ojos dorados para encontrar consuelo.

Me perdí mucho,por un largo tiempo hasta que sentí que el silencio se había vuelto incomodo, mis labios estaban listos para pronunciar un "Te amo,cásate conmigo y no con ella" que venía desde mi corazón pero mi cerebro me advertía de las consecuencias de esto. Tenía que aceptarlo el no era gay y menos iba a salir con su hermano mayor. Debería darle asco

-Estoy feliz por ti, felicidades- sonreí a medias sintiendo mis músculos débiles y regresar rápidamente a mi habitación. Jace se quedo estático después de esto, no es que esperara que me fuera a perseguir o que me confesará que también me amaba,No Esto no es un cuento de hadas. Todo lo contrario, soy un ángel viviendo un infierno.

\--Ø--

Llore toda esa noche,me rompía en llanto por mis emociones,muchas veces sentía los golpes de Jace y los demás en la puerta de mi cuarto invitándome a volver a la fiesta. Ahora mismo no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería pudrirme en mi cama por otro amor frustrado,demonios ¿Por Qué?,no podía aparecer y de repente decir "Oigan, ¿adivinen que? Me gusta mi hermano menor Jace, que esta por casarse y es una de las personas mas heterosexuales que conozco"No podía decir eso por un sin fin de razones,recordarlas una por una me terminaban haciendo que la cabeza me doliera,al menos me servía de distracción para el dolor emocional, lo odiaba.

A la mañana siguiente todo siguió como aquellos días que pase en mi cama, arropado entre sabanas con la misma ropa,mi cara y sabanas húmedas por todas las lagrimas. Me sentía avergonzado, tenia 20 joder, no podía seguir comportándome como una niñita enamorada aunque tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Tratede volver a dormir cerrando mis ojos que ardian de tanto llanto cuando el chirrido de la puerta me despertó justo cuando estaba por conciliarlo

\- Vete - Dije al ver a la chica que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta,mi hermana,Isabelle.

\- Tenemos que hablar - Ella afirmó con rudeza azotando la puerta detrás de ella con fuerza para hacerme enojar.

-¿No tenias un importantísimo vuelo a California con Simón? - Le mencione frustrado tratando de enojarla para motivarla a largarse de mi habitación, eso me recordó el pensamiento que tuve sobre que todos me iban a abandonar, volví a caer en depresión por esto

\- Estas lloriqueando por una niña y no es por Magnus - Isabelle se acercó a mi con mirada amenazante,ella era mi mejor amiga pero ahora tiene esa mirada que pone cuando descuartiza algún demonio - Es por culpa de Jace ¿verdad? - No pude evitar abrir mis ojos en par y sobresaltarme a su comentario,había dado en el clavo y mi actitud hizo que se diera cuenta, que tan estupido soy.

\- Es por Magnus,ver a Jace casarse sabiendo que Magnus y yo también íbamos a hacerlo... - Le mentí en tono triste para tratar de convencerla

\- Se que lo amabas Alec, y al parecer lo sigues haciendo - Era tan directa, toda letra de esa frase me llego al corazón y lo hizo pedazos, sentía las lagrimas salir pero me mantuve fuerte,no quería hacerle pensaba Isabelle que estaba tan mal. Ella se sentó en la cama y me dio un cálido abrazo familiar,idéntico al cuando le confesé que era gay. No pude evitar rodearla y que unas suaves lagrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas - No te hagas daño Alec, no otra vez - Ella acaricio mis cabellos dulcemente - Como hermana te diga que eres uno de los chicos mas calientes que e visto - Reí a su comentario sonriendo - Ya encontraras a tu chico ideal,tal vez un mundano,tal vez un cazador de sombras o un hombre lobo,ya no tienes que sentir pena por a quien quieras a amar - Pero yo no quiero a un mortal o un imortal, quiero a Jace, lo quiero solo a el - Estas confundido con Jace, ustedes se aman pero de una manera fraternal, solo estas débil por tu ruptura con Magnus - . No no, no es verdad, yo...

\- Estoy enamorado de Jace,Isabelle - Le confesé firme para convencerla de que mis sentimientos hacia el eran verdaderos, estaba enamorado de Jace, no lo podía negar y ahora que Isabelle lo sabe quiero que ella tampoco lo niegue, porque o si no perdería a la única persona con la que puedo hablar de eso.

Isabelle tomo un suspiro no muy convencida - El quiere hablar contigo ¿Estas listo para decirle eso?- Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente un buen rato, tenía que confesarle mis sentimientos,pero el seguro lo tomaría como Isabelle, que solo estoy débil por haber roto con Magnus. Por otra parte, si no lo hago seguiré sufriendo en silencio. De cualquiera de las dos maneras terminaría en el mismo sitio

\- Estoy listo - Dice suavemente tragando saliva y dejando que Isabelle me diera un beso en la frente en señal de que me daba ánimos

\- Llamare a Jace - Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse por lo que intente controlar mi respiración para poder calmarme

Isabelle salió de la habitación y al rato entro Jace asomándose con timidez dsde el marco de la puerta

\- ¿Estas desarmado verdad? No quiero que me ataques por estar en un estado de depresión - Pregunto el fingiendo temor

\- Tranquilo, si te quisiera matar ya lo estarías - Dije en tono burlón

\- ¿Como estas tan seguro de eso? - El se reveló por completo cruzando los brazos siguiéndome el juego

\- En primer lugar soy el que siempre te cuida el culo cuando luchamos contra demonios - Afirme para que después los dos sonriéramos y él se sentara en la cama al lado mío

\- Haré una despedida de soltero - Jace hablo mirándome a los ojos y yo trate de no mirarlo porque al estar tan cerca ya sentía el impulso de besar esos hermosos labios

\- ¿Clary esta de acuerdo con eso? - Le pregunte, no creo que la enana fuera tan estupida como para dejar a su prometido ir a un bar a emborracharse con sus amigos

\- Más que todo es por ti, ya sabes, tu,Simón,otros y yo iremos a una disco,bailamos tu conocerás a algunos chicos... para desestrezarte -

\- No necesito emborracharse y terminar teniendo sexo con algún tipo en el baño de la disco para ser feliz -

\- Valla, yo pensaba que te conocía hermano - Dijo el sonriendo y poniendo esa cara de estupido que tanto amaba. Los dos reímos y termine por aceptar su oferta, no podía decirle no a esa sonrisa, pero igual aun recordaba lo que le dije a Isabelle

\- Jace...Yo - Mi hermano me miró curioso y yo trague saliva acobardado - Olvídalo -

Llegamos a una Disco de subterráneos cerca de New Jersey , había unos cuantos brujos, hombres lobos,elfos...mejor dicho, un poco de todo. Habíamos venido con Simón, algunos de sus amigos, Jace e incluso Helen y Aline también. Llegamos temprano y conversamos naturalmente, Aline me contaba como había sido de maravilla su matrimonio con Helen, me gustaba hablar con ellas, yo era gay y ellas lesbianas, era un vínculo que nos unía, el no encajar en ningún lado. Al caer la noche comenzó a llegar mas gente, el aire se pudo mas pesado y caliente y la Disco se prendió en colores, nos organizamos en una de las mesas y empezamos a beber, yo les negaba varias veces cuando me ofrecían , lo de terminar teniendo sexo en el baño con algún tipo en verdad no estaba en mis planes

\- Brindo por una vida llena de sexo para Jace - Dijo uno de los amigos de Simón complentamente borracho, había que tener cuidado, ellos eran mundanos y el estar rodeado de subterráneos no era muy buena idea

\- ¡¡Alec a estado deprimido porque no a habido nadie que le de duro este mes!! - Dijo mi hermano muy borracho también humillándome y acto siguiente lo golpee con fuerza en la cara- con algo de dolor por arruinarla- y todos soltaron una fuerte carcajada e incluso Jace a pesar del golpe.

\- Necesitas sexo Alec, S - E - X - O - Dijo Helen muy roja por el licor y después besó con lengua a su novia provocando miradas provocativas de los amigos de Simos e incluso de Jace. Ellas rieron y se levantaron para ir a la pista de baile, los amigos de Simón y el también se levantaron para dirigirse a algunas elfas que les miraban. Pobres.

Caí en cuenta de un rato que me habían dejado solo con Jace el cual se estaba tomando una botella completa de wisky y tuve que detenerlo a mitad del acto

\- Dámela - Dijo el puchero como un niño tratando que quitármela pero yo seguía negándole

\- Lo hago por tu bien y el de Clary ,idiota - Le seguía negando y apartándole con el pie lejos de mi

\- Bien almenos baila conmigo si no me vas a dar alcohol - Respondió tomándome de las manos y dejándome sorprendido , me llevo a la pista de baile aunque yo me resistí por mucho el me consiguió arrastrar a la fuerza - Vamos Alec baila - Hizo otro puchero al verme estático, no querría otra cosa mas que bailar con el pero este no era Jace, este era el borracho Jace, una versión mucho mas estupida - aunque sorprendiera- de el. - Aburrido~ - Comenzó el a mover su cadera y cuerpo para ir al son de la música, tenía que admitir que bailaba muy bien lo cual me hizo dar mas vergüenza. Trate de no mirar a mi hermano y a poca distancia vi a Alime y Helen dándome ánimos, seguramente están tan embriagadas que no saben quien esta al frente mío, mi hermano Jace, mi hermano, la persona a la que yo amo. Joder

Me maldije a mi mismo cuando también empecé a moverme para que Jace y yo estuviéramos coordinados. Que el ángel me perdone pero si lo estoy haciendo, estoy bailando con mi hermano y lo estoy disfrutando - Bailas bien, bro~ Dijo Jace cortejando, si ,lo estaba haciendo , eso me hizo pasar mas vergüenza de la que tenía. Amaba el que me dijera eso pero no podía seguir con esto, si seguíamos probablemente ya no quisiera detenerme después

\- Creo que es hora de irnos Jace - Dije parando de bailar y tomar las mejillas de Jace para que me viera a los ojos - Si llegamos tarde,Clary se va a preocupar - Le dije esperando que entrara en razón

\- Yo no quiero estar con Clary - El me tomo de las manos suavemente - Quiero estar contigo - No pude evitarlo, no importó que tuviera 20 años, me puse rojo al instante y tuve que esconder mi cara entre las manos esperando que Jace no se diera cuenta. Para por favor, esto va a terminar mal. Es un pecado

En ese momento las luces multicolores de la disco tomaron colores solo rosados y morados, también la música empezó a ser lenta, el DJ anunciaba que el cambio había sido a petición de Aline. Maldita lesbiana hija de...

Mire a los alrededores y todos se empezaron a tomar de las manos y a bailar juntos abrazados. Mire a Jace que estaba al frente mío y el coloco sus manos en mi cadera a pesar de que yo era un poco mas alto que el, yo por instinto posé mis manos sobre sus hombros y empezamos a movernos en vaivén de un lado a otro lentamente.

\- ¿Por qué Magnus te dejo?, eres un hombre muy guapo - Dijo el tranquilo mirándome

Sus palabras me dejaron en blanco y preferí quedarme callado y seguir bailando apegado a el. Me encantaba sentir su respiración y sus latidos tan cerca de mi. Mi mente solo estaba concentrada en el ahora mismo

\- No éramos compatibles -

\- Nosotros si lo somos ¿verdad? Después de todo somos parabatai - Jace me miro directo a los ojos dejándome perplejo. Era verdad, no me convertí en su parabatai porque éramos hermanos,si no porque era él con el que tenía ese vinculo especial al que la gente llamo " más poderoso que la hermandad" y si que lo era, eso era amor, me convertí en su parabatai porque lo amaba y quería estar unido a el para siempre.

\- Te amo - Dije leve armándome de valor, Jace se sorprendió y me miró fijamente pero después me sonrió y se acercó a mi para darme un beso. Mi corazón se aceleró y yo sentía que el suyo también. Lo había logrado, después de tantos años de espera al fin pude saborear su dulce boca que junto con el sabor alcohol me provocaba que me embriagara solo con besarle. Me aferre con fuerza a el mandando a la mierda mi autocontrol e hice mas profundo nuestro beso, no quería soltarlo. Ahora que porfin le había probado, no lo dejaría ir tan fácil


End file.
